Blood Hounds and Werewolves
by daughterofthering
Summary: Elves have captured a werewolf, but she escapes and hides among the Fellowship. Saruman intends to take her the Fellowship has no idea what she is but everyone is hunting her. What will happen to our beloved werewolf? Will the world corner her, or will she escape with only a few scrapes and bruises? NOT ROMANCE.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR**

**I ONLY OWN NATALIA AND ANY OTHER OC'S**

**THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY superkiran's 'Other Side of Me' **

**Prologue**

I felt the usual pain run through my veins, replacing my blood and making a loud piercing scream escape my dry throat. This happened every Full Moon. And it will never stop. I felt the tears stream down my face as a white hot pain struck my bones as they snapped and popped into new positions. I started sobbing as my muscles felt as if they were about to burst into flames while they stretched and expanded.

I couldn't take it anymore. This pain, caused by my own father, was getting under my skin and scratching like hell. I dug my fingers into my skin, my nails piercing the surface and blood dripped down my pure white skin. I ripped the skin from my body revealing sickening flesh and blood pooled around my writhing body. I started to scream again but they were choked back and replaced by inhuman snarls and barks.

My body grew larger and broader as jet black fur grew unevenly across my body. A long bushy tail thrashed in the blood and my face morphed into a mighty wolf head. I lifted my head and let out a booming howl. Finally, the pain faded and all that could be heard was my forceful pants and growls. My eyes were crimson and glaring at the Full Moon as I stood on my back legs as a man would and clenched my hands into fists.

I heard frantic whispers and frightened cries from the darkness of the forest. I didn't move, but I did arch my neck to look over my shoulder, without actually doing so. I heard what the voices were saying and they were talking in Elvish from what I could tell and I couldn't understand a single word they were saying but… they had seen me change. That's for certain. I growled and they were silenced. I turned around and my night-vision quickly kicked in.

Three Elves were crouching behind a large bush and had fear etched into their faces. I pulled my lips over my teeth to expose those razor-sharp, incredibly long and slightly curved canines. They made the mistake of attempting to escape. I lunged at them and caught ones leg. I had unfortunately not seen the several Elves that were hiding up in the trees. Two landed on my back and I abruptly released the Elves' leg. I tried to rip them from my back but they plunged their knives into my back. I ignored the pain and managed to grab one of them; I then threw him into the tree with as much force as I could muster. He lay unconscious in the grass. Some of the Elves pulled his limp body away from him. While I was distracted, one of the Elves skidded in-between my legs and used two knives to slice at my inverted knees. My legs gave way and I fell to the ground, but I wasn't about to give up that easily.

I kicked and lashed out at any who were brave enough to come towards me. I snarled and growled at them. The noises I made were loud and menacing as they rolled in the back of my throat. The pain hit me and I whimpered slightly. I stopped moving and just glared at them. They all came towards me at the same moment and when they were close enough, I howled as loud as I could. They covered their ears up with their hands and fell to their knees. As they recovered I managed to stand up, but my body felt like a ton of bricks all of a sudden and I had to think of a way out quickly, WITHOUT killing anyone.

I hated killing and I rarely did it but sometimes, it's the only way out. I charged clumsily at a tree and dug my claws into its bark. I began to climb, occasionally slipping when my claws broke the bark off in chunks. I could hear the shouts of alarm and I leapt lazily from tree to tree. Suddenly, arrows pierced my skin and they kept coming. Blood matted my fur and the pain was immense, but I kept leaping. Eventually, one last arrow hit the back of my throat-my weak spot. I snarled and lost grip on a rather thin tree. I plummeted to the ground with a deafening thud. I couldn't get up. The pain and exhaustion weighed my entire body down and the nearing footsteps sealed my fate.

I actually felt…happy, relieved among others. They were going to kill me and put an end to my suffering. Hope filled my heart and soul. I wouldn't have to undergo the terror of the Full Moons or the loneliness or the hate or… anything. I would be free. Free…I felt hand tie rope around my paws and I closed my eyes. When they started pulling my body along the ground was when I began to doubt my theory but I quickly succumbed to the pain and the endless darkness swallowed me whole…

**How was that? Good? Bad? I would like some constructive criticism and NO FLAMES! THE LITTLE PISSERS BURN!**

**Review, favourite or whatever you guys like to do. **

**~~~~~~~ASH NAZG DURBATULÚK, ASH NAZG GRIMBATUL~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost & Locked

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters, I only own my OC's.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Lost & Locked**_

I opened my eyes. The pain still lingered in my body but being a werewolf, I was healing quickly. I realised that I was still in wolf form and sighed inwardly. At least they wouldn't know who I was… would they? I dispelled the thought and analyzed my surroundings. I was enclosed in a small room. I could barely even stand up. The walls were dirty and made of some horrible stone that was damp and rough. The ground was hard and the same dark colour as the walls. I glared at the dented metal bars that blocked my escape. Where was I? Had the Elves taken me to one of their cities? There were lots of possibilities: Could I be in Rivendell? Or maybe Mirkwood…

I started to panic; claustrophobia kicking in like a brick wall. I whimpered and threw myself at the bars. It hurt like hell but I didn't stop, I had broken a few ribs. The bars barely even bent. I growled and my mouth started foaming. I began barking and growling madly while I scratched and bit the metal bars. My mouth was bleeding by now as the metal tore at the inside of my mouth. I stopped when my body began to tire and my eyes were wide as I panted. I was trapped. I slowly put my nose through the bars and stood up on all fours, seeing as I couldn't stand up on two legs.

Several other cells like mine were spread around the room. What or who was in them, I did not know. It was too dark to see anything really. The only light was a flaming torch in the centre of the circular room. It glowed and flickered but none of the warmth made it into my cell. Luckily, my fur kept me relatively warm. I tried to push down the urge to escape and curled into a tight ball in the corner. I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel the foam drip onto my crossed paws. I heard shuffles from the other cells and I wondered why my night-vision wouldn't work.

I sniffed the air and immediately recoiled and growled in disgust. Thousands of smell clouded my sinuses. Dirt, blood, spit, sweat, rotting flesh and urine among others. I attempted to block the scents from my nose but I eventually gave up and drifted into a troubled yet dreamless sleep.

~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~

Several footsteps entered my slumber and my eyes snapped open. I lifted my head and stayed lying down. My ears were perked as the footsteps neared the room. I shrank back into the shadows of my cell when a door that I had not even noticed was there opened. An Elf with sleek brown hair and a certain aura that confused and dominated me in a strange way entered the room with a seemingly permanent frown on his serene face. He was followed by a group of nine people of different races.

Two were men, both stood proud and strong with two different attires. Four were Hobbits, all confused and slightly scared at the cells that surrounded them. There was an Elf with platinum blond hair and electric blue eyes, he was elegant in a way not many Elves were. A Dwarf stood by his side with a rough expression and beady eyes. Finally, there was an elderly wizard that I instantly recognised as Gandalf the Grey. He would never recognise me, because I had only ever followed him on his adventures.

The first Elf I slowly remembered was Elrond. That meant that I was in Rivendell. Or at least _under _it. He looked around the room with an unreadable expression before turning to the group.

"These are what you need to look out for if luck is not in our favour." He stated his voice smooth and strong.

"Is there even a chance anyone in here would escape?" The dark haired man in the rugged, worn clothes said.

"It has happened on rare occasions, Aragorn, so I want you to know what to look out for." Elrond said, his eyes scanned the room but they settled on my cage.

"What is in there?" One of the Hobbits asked in a small voice.

"In there, Master Peregrin, is something we have taken extra precautions on." Elrond said vaguely.

He walked towards me and I suddenly felt threatened so a low resounding growl escaped my throat. He didn't seem fazed, but the others did. They almost stumbled backwards in shock. Wide eyes stared at my cell. They couldn't see me due to the shadows. I stopped growling since he obviously wasn't going to back away. He stood beside my cell and looked at the group.

"In here is a creature that had killed two of our finest Elves." He stated with a hint of venom and anger.

I barked this time and the Hobbits nearly jumped out of their skins. A wolfish grin tugged at my lips which were clean from foam and blood by this point. Elrond asked for the torch which Gandalf quickly obeyed. He lowered the torch and the shadows disappeared. I felt suddenly naked without the shadows protecting me from disgusted eyes. Sure enough, the looks I got from the group were not the best but strangely, they were pitiful, shocked and the Hobbits were flat out scared. I sighed and rolled my eyes before I lowered my head to the ground and ignored them.

"It looks like a wolf but it's too big." The ginger man said thoughtfully.

"Yes, we do not know what she is exactly." Elrond said.

"She? You think it's a she?" One of the Hobbits asked.

"Before we caught her, she transformed from a girl into… this." Elrond clarified.

"How old did she look?" Aragorn asked in a quiet voice.

"The Elves who witnessed it says she's around fifteen or sixteen."

Everyone was speechless. I had to look at them to see what they were thinking. They were all staring at me with unreadable expression. Was it shock? Sadness? Pity? I growled at the last one and turned my body around so I lay facing the wall. I heard loud whispers and tucked myself into a tighter ball. I soon heard small shuffles as if someone was walking towards me. I shrugged it off up until the point when someone shouted,

"Mr Frodo!"

I lifted my head quickly and turned with wide, curious eyes. My expression was one of innocence as I watched one of the Hobbits slowly making his way towards my cell. I noticed that Aragorn and the other man were holding back the other Hobbits. I then focused on the dark haired Hobbit nearing my cell. He had dark brown-almost black hair that was curly and large, piercing blue eyes and pale angelic skin. I cocked my head in confusion when I noticed his fearless gaze. I stood up and eyed him wearily. Not everyone had the nerve to confront a werewolf.

He gripped two of the bars and looked in-between them, straight into my eyes. I was inches away from him and I could sense how nervous the others were.

"Who are you?" He asked in a soft voice. My gaze softened somewhat and I reluctantly looked away from him. I nudged the chains, padlocks and bolts that kept the door to the cell shut tight. He understood and looked at Elrond.

"Frodo, I am not going to open that cell." Elrond said before the young Hobbit could utter a word.

"But she could tell us who she is!" Frodo exclaimed.

"She killed two of my finest Elves." Elrond said cautiously.

"Maybe she could tell us why." Frodo reasoned. Elrond was silent before reluctantly ordering a few on hand Elves to unlock the cage. I was ecstatic and literally jumping with happiness. When the gate opened, they backed off to the wall and I took my first steps out of that horrible cell.

It was as if several boa constrictors had released their iron grips on my lungs. I drew in a long, deep breath. I looked at Frodo and nodded my head in thanks. He smiled slightly and nodded back. I decided to stand up to my full height. On my back legs I towered over Elrond by about two feet and smirked upon seeing his bewildered expression. I noticed that most had their hands resting on their weapons so I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms over my furry chest.

"Why did you kill those Elves?" Elrond asked. I flattened my ears in an irritated manner.

I didn't give any sign of speaking because, well, it was impossible. I couldn't speak in this form, I tried all the time but all that came out was short raspy barks and whimpers. They gave me expectant looks so I started looking around for something to scratch the ground with. I spun around and started looking around on the floor. I could feel their curious gazes burning holes into my back. I ignored them for the time being and finally found an iron poker. I knew that it was for torture reasons and was slightly scared of what the Elves could have done to the unfortunate person with it.

I turned and they freaked out. Swords and bows were at the ready with silent motions and wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I began to scratch words into the stone with the end of the poker. They cautiously sheathed their swords and lowered their bows as they watched me write. I had written:

"**Full Moon, animal instincts, fear, pain, anger, ran, caught.**" I scrawled in relatively readable writing.

They seemed confused until Gandalf kindly shed some light on the subject.

"So, the Full Moon, animal instincts and those emotions and feelings drove you to attack and then you ran away but was caught before you could escape?" He said.

I nodded firmly.

"What has the Full Moon got to do with anything?" Pippin said. I quickly turned and hurriedly wrote a little bit more.

"**Transform, pain, suffering, wolf.**" They seemed to understand.

"You only change under the full moon?" Aragorn said, to clarify.

I nodded once again. It was silent for a while until Frodo spoke in a soft, careful voice.

"Who are you?"

I turned to write my name in the stone but the poker didn't move across the ground. My mind was drawing a blank. No matter how hard I tried no name came into my thoughts. I pinned my ears back and hung my head slightly in sadness. I didn't even know my own name…

"You don't know your own name?" One of the other Hobbits, Sam I think, asked in disbelief. I wrote something into the stone.

"You were never given a name…" Pippin said sadly.

I shrugged and threw the poker into the corner. All I could think about was my parents… the screams… the fire… the pain… I felt all those horrific memories flooding into my mind. I shook my head in denial. It was my fault… all my fault… I gripped my head in a death grip as I felt the pain I had endured all those years ago. I growled and snarled as I tried my hardest to block out the images but they flooded my mind like a tidal wave. I fell to the ground and kept myself up with my paw. Shouts could be heard around me; some panicked, some frightened and confused. But I didn't care. I had to get rid of the memories.

My body made up a sudden conclusion. My eyes snapped open, revealing black orbs that used to be crimson. I bared my teeth and growled at the men and Elves that stood in shock before me. Even with the memories of pain and despair, I stood up and straightened my back. I lunged forward and they scattered. My body slammed into the stone wall and loose bricks bruised my skin but my mind was set on revenge. Revenge for my parents, the monster that made me what I am, the pain, the memories… the regret…

I felt the familiar arrows stinging in my flesh once more. This just made me angrier. I lunged at the Elves who were firing the arrows and one was crushed under my immense weight. I felt his ribs snap under my paws and his heart beating rapidly as he screamed and writhed. _Now you feel my pain… _I thought and sank my teeth slowly into his arm and tore it slowly from his body, blood pouring from the fatal wound. I threw the arm away and once again felt arrows and daggers piercing my skin. I dragged my razor sharp claws along his stomach and all his internal organs flowed out like a water fall. His breathing stopped and I grabbed his limp body between my jaws and threw him into the wall.

Just as I turned for seconds, an impossibly bright white light blinded me. I howled and tried to look away from the light, but it surrounded me and swallowed me whole. I snarled and lashed out; trying to find the source of the light but chains suddenly restrained my limbs and head. All the chains were pulled with a mighty strength and I collapsed with pain and the fact I was unable to move. This hated sensation caused my mind to go into overload. I writhed and thrashed as the light faded to reveal a chanting Gandalf.

I stopped my thrashing and stared at him in disbelief and betrayal. He was _helping _them to bring me down, to _enslave _me!? I felt all the exhaustion and pain hit me all at once. My mind was foggy and my vision stained red. My breathing was laboured and uneven, but everything was completely silent besides my occasional whimper and the panting Elves. I kept my eyes trained on my own cell, which I was sure to be put back in. Fear struck my heart like a whip and I recoiled slightly.

"We should never have let her out." Elrond said, "She may be innocent of killing my Elves purposely, but she is a killer and a wild animal none the less."

I growled at the 'wild animal' part but quickly regretted it as my throat was dry and sore from my little escapade. I choked a little before calming down. I could feel eyes a pair of eyes on me. I looked while Elrond spoke to the Elves. It was Frodo. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression but his eyes screamed 'why'. I sighed and looked at the stone floor. I suddenly yelped in surprise and realization. I began scratching at the ground with one of my more moveable paws.

"Put her back in the cage." I heard Elrond order and I quickly finished. Fear lingered in my heart. Not the cell…

I whimpered as they dragged me across the cold, hard floor. Using the chains, they arranged me in the cell, with the chains attached to the wall, so I could only sit like a dog would and nothing more. I could only move my head which grew tedious and annoying when one wishes to be free…


	3. Chapter 2: Nameless Fugitive

**Thank you all who reviewed last chapter. Hey random guest that reviewed me on the first chapter: I was thinking about naming her Raven or something but Rain fits her personality just as well… hmmm… what do, what to do… Eh, we don't find out her name in this chapter, so I'll figure it out then. Thanks for wanting to be involved!**

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Nameless Fugitive **_

It had been three weeks until he came. But he was too late. I had already lost my sanity to the darkness. The air itself was twisting my mind and toying with it. No thoughts lingered in my head after that. There was nothing to think about. I can't remember my last, sane thoughts. It's hard to remember anything at all by the end of the third week. My body had shut down completely as had my mind, but I still sat upright; staring at the flaming torch unblinking and unwavering. But _he _was there. Standing before me, face shadowed by the flame. I didn't move.

I didn't acknowledge the silence or the tense atmosphere. Just the flaming torch. I heard his faint sigh and some shuffling. I still didn't look away from the torch. I didn't have the will power. Even when he spoke, it was like I was in a coma. Unable to move, reply, show any signs I was listening. I just sat and stared.

"Why did you do it?" He asked his voice quiet. I didn't answer. My paw didn't make any movement to write upon the ground. Nothing crossed my mind at that moment.

"I trusted you. I let you out because I trusted you." He said pain in his voice. I still paid no heed to the boy.

He sighed, but I didn't hear him move. I felt a sudden wrench at my heart, but even that unfamiliar feeling didn't get a single flinch from me. He moved in front of me; his electric blue eyes staring right into mine. I stared back with an empty, lifeless expression. He seemed to notice this and his eyebrows furrowed. My breathing was so faint and slow, he could barely even make out my sides slowly moving in and out. He looked very curious now.

"What happened?" He said cautiously. Once again, my mind drew a blank.

"Why did you kill those Elves?" That did it. All those memories from three weeks ago erupted like a volcano in my mind and my eyes darted around as I watched each one in horror; all the blood, the death, the pain and the feeling of having no control… I started feeling all that pain; it burnt my every muscle and blurred my vision with a familiar crimson colour. I struggled against the chains that restrained me. The chains began getting entangled in each other, halting my larger movements but I was still struggling. The cold metal cut my skin as I barked and whimpered in fear and agony. I looked to Frodo desperately, but he was already to the other side of the room. Desperation and helplessness clouded my senses and blocked out the pain.

I finally calmed down enough for him to get closer. The world was at an odd angle because I was laying in a tangle of chains and limbs that caused me to be lying on the ground with my head tilted diagonally. I breathed heavily as he stepped closer to my cell. He looked down at me with a strange expression. It wasn't fear, curiosity, shock, it was unidentifiable. I felt the aching in my limbs grow stronger with every twitch and breath.

"What are you?" He asked. I managed to lift one paw and point it towards an area opposite side of the jail. His eyes widened. It was the area I had attacked that Elf.

He wordlessly walked over, albeit cautiously, and analyzed the floor. I watched him sadly as he eyed a specific stone in the floor. He kneeled and brushed away the thick layer of grime that had covered it in the three weeks I'd been here. I closed my eyes as he read the scratches and claw marks I had left. If he was smart enough, what he would be looking at would read 'help me'. I tried to picture the sun for some reason, but all that would enter my mind was pain. I whimpered and tried to draw my body closer together, but that hurt more than it should have. I let out a long breath and gave up.

"I can't." I opened my eyes. Frodo had a stony expression, "I can't help you."

At that moment, all hope I had of escaping was crushed. I stared at him, incredulously. He didn't break the eye contact. My previous emotions were replaced with anger. It wasn't a simmering anger. It was a white hot, boiling anger that flared in every part of my body. I couldn't hold back the deep, menacing growl that escaped my throat. It rolled loudly in the back of my throat and resonated throughout the room. I heard his breath hitch and I snarled. I threw my body at the bars and all the chains broke under the sudden and impossible strength that coursed throughout my body. The anger and hate drove me on. The pain didn't even register in my mind as I constantly threw myself at the bars.

I heard someone calling for help and this fuelled my anger. Suddenly, the solid mass I had been trying to destroy with my sheer weight disappeared under the pressure. I carried on rolling along the ground but caught my footing and stood up, steady and firm. I let the rubble and dust settle before I laid eyes upon several wide-eyed Elves. I stared at them and suddenly pulled back my lips and snarled.

They scattered, surrounding me, and readied their bows. Everything was silent. That is, until I spot the open door. They follow my gaze and realisation dawns on their faces. Chaos ensued as they tried to close the door, but it was too late for those desperate efforts. I charged at the door and felt arrows piercing my skin, but the anger inside of me blocked it out. Although, all the pain was sure to come later.

I barrelled through the door and sprinted down the corridors, gaining unwanted attention. I clawed at the walls whenever I rounded a corner. My eyes widened in anticipation as the light of the sun shone through the balcony. All the sounds around me became muted and numb as I neared the balcony. The thousands of fresh scents filled my sinuses. I was only a meter from the balcony when I jumped.

My paws hit the ground and I rolled back onto my feet. I stood on my hind legs and panted for a second before laughing and jumping up in ecstasy. When I laugh, it's more like short, raspy barks and yelps. I sighed and smiled wolfishly up at the blue sky. Man, it was a sight for sore eyes. My reverie was broken when a spear was forced through my back and out the other end. I merely growled in pain and pulled it out roughly.

I turned and glared at the Elf who threw it. I snapped it against my knee and threw it to the ground. My ears were pinned back and my teeth were bared as I snarled. They looked like they didn't know what to do. I mentally smirked and physically rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. They just got even more confused. I turned and started walking when I felt arrows piercing my skin. I howled as spears and arrows hit my body. I got down on all fours again as they came at me with swords and knives.

One reached for me and I snapped at his wrist and ripped his arm from his body. Many came to help him away, but I leapt at him and they were thrown backwards. A couple hit a tree and their unconscious bodies slid down the tree as I sunk my teeth into the Elf without an arm. I violently threw my head from side to side and blood splattered onto the lush grass.

"STOP!"

I instantly stopped and stood upright again. I dropped the lifeless carcass and looked around for the owner of the voice. I snarled at Gandalf. His eyebrows were furrowed and those eyes were flaring with pure anger. His stance was relaxed but he held onto his staff protectively. I waited for him to say or do something…

"This is my fault…" He mumbled. I stopped snarling and glared at him in confusion.

"If I had told Elrond to free you, you wouldn't have killed them…"

Then it hit me like a brick wall. I had killed all of these Elves and for what? The freedom I never deserved? I whimpered and slumped onto all fours. I hung my head low and the images of my time in Rivendell were full of death and blood. I sensed someone getting closer to me. I tensed and my head shot up. The Elf from the dungeon was aiming an arrow, right in between my eyes. I growled and glared at him. He seemed to falter before regaining composure.

"Legolas, lower your bow." I glanced at Gandalf and back at the Elf.

"But Gandalf-"

"Lower your bow." The Elf huffed and lowered his bow. I smirked and sat down.

"Gandalf! What are you doing!?" A voice shouted. I looked at a dwarf. He had considerably well groomed ginger hair and beard wearing heavy dwarf armour.

"She was only acting upon instinct, Gimli. She has been through a lot…" Gandalf trailed off knowingly. I just stared at him.

"How can we be sure it is not going to rip us to shreds?!" Another ginger haired person entered the quarrel, this time a man.

It was silent for a few seconds. I gazed up at Gandalf defiantly. If they were going to kill me, I was going to put up a fight. Gandalf just chuckled heartily, shocking everyone, including me.

"If she was going to do that... wouldn't you think she would have done it already?" I thought about this. I would have chuckled if it weren't for the wolf vocal chords.

"We can't trust her. Put her back in the cage." My muscles seized up and I growled. They were _not _shoving me back in that cage and that was final. Even if I took lives to escape, I would do it.

"No!" All eyes were on Frodo. I glared at him. The anger from earlier was still fresh in my mind.

"Why not, master Baggins?" The Elf, Legolas, asked.

"I-I don't know for sure, but I don't think she deserves to be locked up for the rest of her life." He admitted.

"And why do you think that dear Frodo?" Gandalf asked with a ghost of a smile.

"…Because she asked me to help her." It all went silent once again. I closed my eyes and felt my bones become unhinged, or what felt like it. I realised that I wouldn't be able to stay in this body for much longer. They had continued the argument, but I couldn't hear them. My ears were reverting back to their human state, as were my sense of smell, taste and sight. Should I let them see my true form? No, they would have all the more reason to lock me up again… They would know how much of a freak I am and kill me in my human form. I had resolved to running.

I grunted, gaining their attention. My body had begun to transform. I whimpered, ignoring their calls and shouts as I ran towards the only salvation I had: the forest. I broke out into the dense trees, dodging and leaping over logs as the voices got further and further away, until they were silenced. I finally stopped running. I closed my eyes just as I had felt my bare skin on the forest floor. They couldn't find me. I was too far away… I hope.

**What do'ya think?! Please comment/review. I still don't know what to call her yet, please visit the poll on my profile/account whatever you want to call it to vote for which name you like best! If nobody does vote, I'll just pick one at random. Bye Bye!**


End file.
